


somehow stronger than before

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Determination, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “Forget Sasha,” says Tamina, firm, every bit as unyielding as she is in the ring. “We’re better off without her.”

Written for Challenge #072 - "forget" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #080 remainder period).





	

**Author's Note:**

> set like super soon after sasha left team b.a.d. - i forget the timeline around here, i'm sorry.

“Forget Sasha,” says Tamina, firm, every bit as unyielding as she is in the ring. “We’re better off without her. We managed just fine before and we’ll do it again now. We’ll be _better_ now. Now that we know we don’t need anyone else.”

Naomi nods, believing it. It’s hard not to when it’s Tamina – her rock, always solid and steady even in a storm – telling her this. There’s one thing that’s bothering her a little, though, and it’s why they can’t cast Sasha from their minds completely.

“Can’t forget her when we’ve gotta take her in the ring,” Naomi says, raising an eyebrow. Having matches against Sasha is going to be inevitable now that the three of them aren’t a team anymore. It’s going to be expected of them, and for once, Naomi doesn’t mind fulfilling other people’s expectations. Sasha did wrong by them, and they have to make sure she knows that.

“True,” Tamina supposes, though she doesn’t seem perturbed by it.

And so, Naomi isn’t going to let herself be fazed by it, either.

“Just means we can show her who the _real_ bosses are,” she says, and she lets her lips stretch into an easy smirk. She’s already hungry for it: for the sweetness of victory, of retribution.

“Right.” Tamina nods, and she reaches out a hand to cover Naomi’s, lacing their fingers together tight – a  rare bit of affection considering that they’re backstage, somewhere other people could easily come by and catch them in a moment of what might look like vulnerability. It isn’t that at all, though, but unity – unity and love.

Naomi glances down to where Tamina’s hand is joined with hers, and thinks, _right_. They’ve got this. They’ve got each other. And that matters more than anybody else ever could – even Sasha.


End file.
